


X Rated Files

by Neth8271



Series: TsukiHina Collections [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dry Humping, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism, dildo, humping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-16 21:10:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11261067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neth8271/pseuds/Neth8271
Summary: X Rated scenes between Tsukishima Kei and Hinata Shouyou.Prequel to: "My Alpha, My Omega"Sequel to: "The Meeting"





	1. Post-Game

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to post this next week but since today is our sunshine child's birthday, I decided to just post this as a present to our lovely energetic ball of cuteness Hinata Shouyou!!
> 
> Gosh. This is my first time posting E rated fics in the web. I'm so nervous and embarrassed at the same time. *Sigh*
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HINATA SHOUYOU!!
> 
> WARNING: This fic is not Beta-ed so I'm sorry for the mistakes that I'm very sure that you would spot that I haven't seen. Just inform me of them and I will try to change them, okay?
> 
> You can follow me on twitter: @neth2718 for further information, announcements, or trivias about my stories. You can also talk to me about YOI or HQ!!, my stories or anything there with me! I love interacting with my readers!
> 
> Hope you would like this!
> 
> -Neth8271

After winning the practice match against Aoba Johsai, Tsukishima and Hinata used the older middle blocker's bike to travel back home.

As Tsukishima stashed the cycle at their garage and got inside the house. He hadn't even finished taking off his shoes when he was suddenly attack by a blur of orange.

The feeling of soft, wet lips pressing against him, had the blonde sagging at the wall he was pushed into. Wounding his arms around the slim waist of his Omega, he took control of the kiss. He bit the plump lower lip of the other, the red head gasping in surprise, the blonde suing this to forcefully shove his younger inside Shouyou's mouth.

He retreated his tongue out of his mouth but gave a surprised groan when Shouyou caught it between his lips and started to sucking it, the wet sounds turning both boys even more. 

They broke apart as the need to breath grew that they couldn't take it anymore. "What brought this on?", Kei asked, voice raspy and husky from all the kissing and the spike of arousal in his groin, as he peppered kisses and bites at Shouyou's exposed neck, slowly grinding his dick against the other. " _Aa-nh!_ You were so hot playing earlier. I just couldn't  _mnhm..!_ Help myself, Kei.", at the sound of his name being uttered by the Omega had him biting the succulent flesh harder, drawing a bit of blood, before lapping at it, blood and saliva coating the flesh. 

Hoisting the red head with his arms, he proceeded to kiss the other again. Shouyou wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck, hips slowly gyrating against the hard plane of the other's abs. "So good, Kei. Want more.", Kei heard Shouyou murmured, slender hands grasping and tugging at his locks.

He groaned before he claimed upstairs towards where their bedroom was located. As they entered the room, Kei immediately slammed the small first year against the closed door, large hands squeezing the plump ass of his lover. "You're so insatiable, Sho.", he breathed out before thrusting his dick against Shouyou's ass, earning him a choked keening noise from the red head. 

"Yes. Yes. Want you. So much, Kei.", Shouyou babbled as he grinds his dick on the blonde's abs faster. The tall first year clucked his younger before depositing the other onto their bed, the other bouncing against the mattress from the force of his fall.

He slowly traced the bulge in Shouyou's pants, grinning when the other took in a sharp gasp of air, hips stuttering against his palm. "Already hard and leaking, Sho?", he purred out as he slowly rubbed the clothed hardened length of the red head. "Yes, Kei. You make me so hard, so turned on.", the Las word was ended in a high pitched voice when Kei lightly squeezed the dick of his beloved.

Forcefully spreading the legs of Shouyou, Kei positioned himself between them, his own clothed crotch just hovering above the other's. "What do you want, Sho?", He cooed as he lowered his face next to Shouyou's ear, licking and biting the earlobe just with the right amount of force that he know his Shouyou loves.

The answering moan he gets had him grinning from ear to ear. "You have to say it in words, love. I can't just guess, right?", he said, hands trailing the body underneath him, the feeling of taunt muscles just makes him more turned on. "Want you. Kei, please..", Shouyou murmured, hips thrusting against air, a splotch of wetness appearing on the red head's pants. "Could you please elaborate it, Sho?, his grin turning menacing as the look of frustration and embarrassment etched their way into the older's face.

"I want you to hump your dick into mine, Kei.", Shouyou grunted, hands gripping his hair so hard that it hurts. "Hump me. Use me. I want to come. Please.", Kei hummed before lowering his own crotch against the other's, his groans mixing with the Omega's moans. He jumped himself on the other, grunts and groan escaping his lips before he latched onto the lips of his partner. 

The feeling of his cock against the coarse fabric of his pants is making the stimulation of his dick far more overwhelming, along with the feeling his dick gliding against his beloved.

The slow humping of his hips turned into harsh short thrusts as the coiling feeling of his impending finish has him on desperation.

"Yes! Yes, Kei. Harder. Faster!!", not wanting to disappoint his red head, he obeyed; hips humping and thrusting faster and harder. Moans an grunts filled the room, the smell of sweat and sex filling the air; effectively heightening their lust towards each other.

"So close, Kei. So close. Your cock is so hot, so big, Kei.", Shouyou babbled as he lifted his arms and draped them across his neck, sharp nails leaving scratch marks on his back. "Want to come, Kei. So close... Kei... Kei... I'm coming-!", Shouyou keened out in a loud high pitched voice, the last word ending in a wail as he violently came, body shaking and breathing in short gasp. 

The feeling of the warm come on the pants of his lover had the blonde exploding his own load, groaning his lover's name under his breath; hips humping the pliant body of his Omega, riding out his orgasm all the while laying kisses on Shouyou's face. His neck a canvas of hickies in different shades of red and purple.

Kei sat on his haunches as he stared at his blissed out oartner, He gave a small smile when the other turned his gaze on him. "That was amazing.." Shouyou murmured, voice raspy and hoarse from all the screaming he did. 

"I love you.", Kei murmured as he place a chaste kiss on the red head's forehead, earning a sleepy smile in return. " Go to sleep, I'll clean you up, okay?", he murmured as he got up from their bed and headed to the bathroom, wetting a rag to clean his exhausted lover up. As he entered the room, he couldn't help but smile when he saw that Shouyou had indeed fallen asleep.

He shook his head before approaching the Shouyou and carefully shedding his school uniform as to not wake the slumbering sunshine of his. As he finished cleaning the other, he took his own sweater and proceeded to put it on his lover. 

As he cleaned himself off from their activities, he couldn't help but feel that he's the luckiest guy on earth to have a partner as amazing and beautiful and wonderful as his Omega. Sidling up next to hi mate, he kissed his lips before laying down and spooning the other, his chest flushed against Shouyou's back. "I love you, Shouyou.", he murmured beforeletting the grasp of sleep finally consume him.

As the blonde fell asleep, he unfortunately didn't heard the "I love you too, Kei." murmured next to his ear.


	2. Requests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am taking requests, prompts and themes for TsukiHina!!

I AM NOW TAKING REQUESTS, PROMPTS AND THEMES FOR TSUKIHINA SO YOU JUST LEAVE A COMMENT AND I'LL TRY MY BEST TO WRITE IT.

-Neth2718


	3. Pent Up Energy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite the rigorous practice they had, Hinata still has so much pent up energy inside his small body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another chapter! So good news, I'll be continuing this story since I want to clean out my documents of my laptop. It's over flowing of TsukiHina smuts. So, yeah.
> 
> WARNING: This fic is not Beta-ed so I'm sorry for the mistakes that I'm very sure that you would spot that I haven't seen. Just inform me of them and I will try to change them, okay?
> 
> You can follow me on twitter: @neth2718 for further information, announcements, or trivias about my stories. You can also talk to me about YOI or HQ!!, my stories or anything there with me! I love interacting with my readers!
> 
> Hope you would like this!
> 
> -Neth8271

"Would you please stop moving around, Shouyou?", Kei grunted as he was promptly kicked on his side by the red head's foot, the bouncing off his boyfriend on his bed not really helping. "But it's so boring, Kei!", Shouyou whined as he plopped his body on top of the dozing blonde, ignoring the muttered curse below him. "And it's only 5 p.m.", he added as he peeked at his boyfriend's face under the pillows. "I'm tired from practice and I want to sleep before making dinner so leave me alone, Sho.", Kei hissed, eyes glaring at the pouting red head, ignoring the whines and mutters of his name.

Shouyou's jubilant face suddenly appeared in front of him, making the blonde let out a groan. A hand suddenly pushed the older one's face away. "If you're so bored, go do something. Use my laptop, my phone, whatever. Just let me sleep, Sho.", the other gritted through clenched teeth, burrowing his face further into the soft mattress, the red head huffing in annoyance before sighing in defeat. "Fine. I'll entertain myself.", Shouyou mumbled as he jumped out of the bed, he stuck out his tongue in childish retaliation despite knowing that the blonde wouldn't see it,yet socked feet padding across the room towards where the blonde's laptop and headphones where located at his desk. Intending on playing some music or just watch some movies from the blonde's extensive collection.

As soon as he took a seat, he gazed at the slumbering middle blocker, when suddenly, a brilliant idea struck him. Grinning evilly to himself, he slowly and quietly got out of the chair in order to rummage through his duffel bag in the far corner of the room where he threw it when they arrived at the room after club activities. He opened a zipper located at the far bottom of bag, so inconspicuous that when other people look inside they wouldn't even know it was there.

As he stuck his hands inside, he gave a triumphant grin when his hands got a hold of a slim tube and a long and rough feeling silicone object. He cast a glance at his boyfriend, before slowly approaching the bed, settling himself at the floor beside the body of his lover.

He huffed out a nervous sigh, and as quietly as he can, opened the slim bottled lube. As soon as the cold gel made contact with his hand, the smell of strawberries and oranges filled the room; it's a good thing he bought the edible type. As he rubbed the gel between his fingers, he placed the dildo on the floor, using the suction cup underneath it to stabilize the toy on the floor.

He froze when he saw Kei's body shifting, relaxing when the other just turned his back on him. As he shimmied out of his pants and boxers, he got on all fours, his hand coated in lube reaching towards his asshole. He gulped when his slicked finger circled his rim, letting out slow breaths when he inserted a finger inside.

As he added two fingers inside him, he let out a quiet breathy moan when his digits brushed his sensitive spot. His breath getting heavier as time passes by, before slowly dislodging his fingers out of him; the wet sounds turning him on even more. He lifted his bowed head to look at his sleeping boyfriend and promptly froze.

His boyfriend was no longer sleeping.

He flushed when Kei's golden eyes peirced through him. "I said entertain yourself, but I didn't know this is your cup of tea, Sho.", the blonde purred out as he sat himself on the edge of the bed, legs on either side of the red head, effectively caging the other between his body and the table behind him. Shouyou's eyes widened even further when he saw the tent in his boyfriend's pants. 

"I... I...", he fumbled for an appropriate answer but nothing came out of his mouth, his mind blank from the pleasure a while ago and from the shock of being found out masturbating by his lover. "It's okay. I'm not mad at you.", he looked up when a hand caressed his cheek, nuzzling it as the blonde let out a chuckle.

"You can continue what you were doing, Sho.", the blonde murmured as the red head looked up from under his eyelashes, Kei letting out a grunt and licking his lips from the erotic view his Shouyou was making. He gestured at the toy with his head, smiling when the older middle blocker approached the toy, their eyes not leaving each other's.

As soon as the blunt head of the toy made contact with his hole, Shouyou gave a low moan, his eyes following the hand of his boyfriend that slowly approached the zipper of his pants. He panted when he slowly went done on the toy, biting his lips in order to stop the moans threatening to come out of his mouth. 

As the blonde watched the other slowly fuck himself on the toy, Kei finally let his zipper down to take his cock out of the constricting pants. As he grasped the base of his dick just in time the red head in front of him slam his hips down on the toy, harshly. He moaned when he saw just how debouched looking his boyfriend from just a few thrust and humping on the toy; his hand stroking and pumping his hardened length in time with his boyfriend's thrusts.

As the moans and pants of Shouyou got louder by the second, Kei gripped his length hard and started to thrust his hips up, gaze never leaving the arousing sight of Shouyou fucking himself on the toy, left hand pumping his cock and his other hand jabbed inside his mouth, drool and tears coating his pleasure filled face.

"So close...", Shouyou panted, hips stuttering and jerking, hands furiously pumping his leaking cock, the blonde bit his lips as he force himself not to blow his load just yet. "Want to come... Can I come, Kei...?", Shouyou moaned as he keened, hips humping wildly as he gazed at the other with lust filled half lided eyes. 

"Then come, Shouyou.", Kei growled out as he harshly thrust his hips up on his hands, body tensing as he came hard; spurts of come painting up until his chin. Kei panted as he slowly rode out his orgasm, his eyes landing on the sprawled out body of his lover.

Shouyou's face was painted in tears, drool and come as he panted, mouth wide open with his tongue lolling out and eyes glazed from the intense orgasm he just had. Seeing the come and other bodily fluids on his floor, Kei sighed as he stood up on shaky legs to fetch a rag to clean his lover up.

As he cleaned and had the other in some clean clothes, the tall middle blocker then started on cleaning the floor of any evidence that might point to them having just masturbated to each other. He was about to take a shower when his gaze unconsciously fell on his spent out red haired and couldn't stop the satisfied smile making their way on to his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And done! Man, I had fun writing this. Hahaha. If some of you want, you could suggest a prompt, then for TsukiHina and we'll see where it goes, eh? Just comment down what you want me to write.
> 
> Reviews and constructive criticisms are very much welcome!
> 
> You can follow me on twitter: @neth2718 for further information, announcements, or trivias about my stories. You can also talk to me about YOI or HQ!!, my stories or anything there with me! I love interacting with my readers!
> 
> Hope you would like this!
> 
> -Neth8271

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HINATA SHOUYOU!!!
> 
> Was that hot? Or not? I think I might continue this story if anyone wants me to. 
> 
> If people want me to continue, this story would just consists of one shots about their sex life; the experiments, and other shits.
> 
> Reviews and constructive criticisms are very much welcome!
> 
> You can follow me on twitter: @neth2718 for further information, announcements, or trivias about my stories. You can also talk to me about YOI or HQ!!, my stories or anything there with me! I love interacting with my readers!
> 
> Hope you would like this!
> 
> -Neth8271


End file.
